Normal Yeah Right
by Shadow819
Summary: First fanfic be nice.He wanted me to have a normal life.Ha!Right.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**First fanfic.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing

~~~~~~~~Beginning of a New Life ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BPOV

I promised Charlie I would become more lifelike or at least pretend. It's been only two weeks since he left me. No Bella don't think about him. I was walking through the grocery store looking for some bread when I was approached by a small woman with a rodent nose and rat like eyes. She was standing right in front of me. "Well hello, my name is and by any chance would you be Isabella Swan?" she asked. She is kind of creepy but being the genius I am I told her my name. "Yes but you can call me Bella why do you ask?" She gave me a fake smile and then it turned into a look of hate as she was staring at something behind me. "I finally found it now leave before the others come." She said as she grabbed me I was turned to see the man he was squarely built, sturdy, with a broad face. His crew cut hair was gray he looked no older then my dad. "Give me her. Now!" he said firmly. Now I was getting annoyed I was not a toy! The more they argued the angrier I got. My hands started shaking and they were glowing purple. "Enough!" I shouted. Everything flew off the isle and the Doctor let go of me in pain. She screamed as the man ran over to me. "You have to trust me. Follow me." He said with urgency. He took off to the back of the store. I ran after him and surprisingly didn't trip.I was not thinking at this time because if I was I would'nt be going with a complete stranger. We made outside where a white van was parked. "Get in hurry." He said as he climbed in the driver's seat I ran to the passenger side and hopped in. He took off I had so many questions. What the hell just happened? Who are these people? What do I have to do with it?I just wanted some damn wheat bread!

It's been ten minutes and he hasn't talked yet. I feel as if I am going to start banging my head off the dash board. But what kind impression would that give him? Now he starts laughing. What the hell is wrong with him? "Sorry dear but why aren't you asking any questions?" He asked amused. "I thought you would tell me." He looked impressed at my patience. "Well I'm Andrew and you my dear girl are a supernatural .A supernatural is a demon, witch or wizard, shaman, werewolf, necromancer, and much more. "He stated. "But which one am I and who was that women?" He was thinking hard like he was trying to figure out how to break some kind of news to me. "Well that woman was part of an organization called the Edison Group that does test on supernaturals and you are there prized jewel. You see Bella Charlie and René are not your real parents they adopted you. You never had a real mother and father you were made by a ritual that only can be used once and it gave you every power possible. They put you up for adoption in fear of you being stolen and your powers wouldn't manifest until you were 18 anyway. Your parents are oblivious to the world of supernaturals." I couldn't speak all I could do was access this information then a thought caught my attention. "What part do you play in all this?" He looked smug. "Well you could say I am part of the anti Edison Group I used to work for the Edison Group but as time progressed I saw how wrong it was to test supernatural's against their wishes."As the hours progressed he told me of his life and other supernatural's also some children named Chloe, Simon, Derek, and Victoria. That name made me cringe. He also told me about the Edison Group. Then it hit me. How could I be so stupid? "Uh…..um Andrew where are we going?" He smiled at this. "It's about time you asked were going to Boston." My mouth made an "o" shape. I looked out the windshield we were pulling into a rest station. "Andrew are there vampires." It totally slipped my mind that seems to be happening a lot. "No they are only legends. Why do you ask?" I was about to answer when there was a knock on my door.

**A/N:** Pwease R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wanted to say thank you so much to Hazzelholly for my first review ever. It made my day people were wondering why I was smiling and after a while was starting to creep them out.

Unexpected

It all happened so fast. Victoria broke the car door off and grabbed me by my collar. She viciously threw me on her back while grabbing my arms and legs in front of her so I can't get free. While all of this was happening someone was yelling my name. I couldn't answer though I was to busy thinking about him. He was talking to me it sounded so real.

"Bella do something! Struggle or kick anything do something!" he growled.

Why? I have to complicated a life I can't take it anymore I wish for death.

"NO!" he yelled at me. He was growling louder now it was starting to give me a migraine.

I just ignored him for now while I was coming back to reality. We were moving to through the forest at vampire speed now. I gasped when I saw where we were. It was a beautiful meadow just like ours I mean his. She set me down in the middle.

"Brings back memories doesn't it. I found his and your sent all over a place like this." She mutter while taking in the view." So where is your precious _Edward._" She said his name with as much hate possible.

Not here was what I was going to say but he interrupted me.

" Lie!" He said again viscously.

No. I seemed to have ticked off imaginary Edward. For he started yelling at me again but he took a shaky breath.

"Please Bella try and lie for your life. Please." He said with sorrow. Damn! Even imaginary Edward could make me feel bad.

"He's probably tracking your sent now." I tried not crack my voice.

She stared a me and laughed darkly." Nice try but I n he left you broken. You see I was there that day in the woods. He was stupid enough not to smell me." She spoke with happiness.

" I really have nothing against you its just that low life. And I must make him pay." She said while stalking toward me. "And to do that I must give you the one thing you wanted most." She picked me up and whispered in my ear. " Immortality."

With that last word she dug her venomous teeth into me. I screamed in pain while imaginary Edward growled.

She pulled away reluctantly. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. She placed me on the ground gently and sat Indian style next to me. "He has suffered now and but so have you. And for that I stay with you until you are ready for me to leave." she said while grabbing my hand and putting it in hers. Then the blackness crushed me.

**A/N:** Pwease review. I really wanna hear your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

***********************************************************************************************

The fire burnt me alive. I could feel nothing but the pain.

Is it over yet?

Now

À present

Actualidad

Сейчас

Adesso che

今

Şimdiki zaman

I've officially ran out of languages I know. So I started to count the breaths of the person next to me. I was on 347894576 when the fire started to decreases everywhere but my heart it got stronger there. It sounded like horses galloping then nothing. I opened my eyes. And took in a breath it felt wrong. The colors were sharp and beautiful I almost got lost in my own world when I remembered the person holding my hand throughout this eternal hell. I turned to here swiftly she stiffened. I looked her over and noticed her eyes were gold. I smiled and said.

"Thank you." My voice sounded like bells quite ironic.

"How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Not going crazy for blood?"

"I don't know."

She shrugged and got up.

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Hunting."

"Ok."

And with that she took off running. It felt so exhilarating. I almost hadn't noticed she stopped. She smiled as I ran back to her.

"Having fun?"

"Much."

She just shook her head.

"Now close your eyes and let your instincts take over." And so I did I smelt something amazing it was like honey. I quickly found myself on top of a mountain lion. After I was done I smelt something interesting but not appealing. Next thing I knew Vikki was on top of me.

"What on earth are you doing?!" I asked angrily.

"Don't you smell that?"

"Yeah but it doesn't smell appealing. Why?"

"It's a human Bella."

"Great I'm even more of a freak thanks for pointing that out now get off."

She laughed and jumped up. We hunted all afternoon. Right now we were playing in a waterfall. When I pushed Vikki in I saw my reflection. She looked nothing like me. She had raven black hair down to her waist that fell in soft curls, a figure that could put Rosalie to shame, and her eyes were the most amazing shade of midnight blue rimmed with silver. Vikki came up behind me soaking wet and put her hand on my back.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled and then her smile turned creepy and she pushed me in the water. We tackled each other for awhile then we got out and looked at the sky it was a full moon.

"I feel like there was something I was supposed to do you know Vikki."

"Well let me help. Close your eyes and think back."

When I did I saw all my memories they hurt and then I saw one that caught my eye.

*************************memory******************************

"Get in hurry." He said as he climbed in the driver's seat I ran to the passenger side and hopped in. He took off I had so many questions. What the hell just happened? Who are these people? What do I have to do with it? I just wanted some damn wheat bread!

It's been ten minutes and he hasn't talked yet. I feel as if I am going to start banging my head off the dash board. But what kind impression would that give him? Now he starts laughing. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Sorry dear but why aren't you asking any questions?" He asked amused.

"I thought you would tell me." He looked impressed at my patience.

"Well I'm Andrew and you my dear girl are a supernatural .A supernatural is a demon, witch or wizard, shaman, werewolf, necromancer, and much more. "He stated.

"But which one am I and who was that women?" He was thinking hard like he was trying to figure out how to break some kind of news to me.

"Well that woman was part of an organization called the Edison Group that does test on supernaturals and you are there prized jewel. You see Bella Charlie and René are not your real parents they adopted you. You never had a real mother and father you were made by a ritual that only can be used once and it gave you every power possible. They put you up for adoption in fear of you being stolen and your powers wouldn't manifest until you were 18 anyway. Your parents are oblivious to the world of supernaturals." I couldn't speak all I could do was access this information then a thought caught my attention.

"What part do you play in all this?" He looked smug.

"Well you could say I am part of the anti Edison Group I used to work for the Edison Group but as time progressed I saw how wrong it was to test supernatural's against their wishes."As the hours progressed he told me of his life and other supernatural's also some children named Chloe, Simon, Derek, and Victoria. That name made me cringe. He also told me about the Edison Group. Then it hit me. How could I be so stupid?

"Uh…..um Andrew where are we going?" He smiled at this.

"It's about time you asked were going to Boston." My mouth made an "o" shape. I looked out the windshield we were pulling into a rest station.

"Andrew are there vampires." It totally slipped my mind that seems to be happening a lot.

"No they are only legends. Why do you ask?" I was about to answer when there was a knock on my door.

*************************end of memory*************************************

"I'm supposed to go to Boston." I said in shock.

"Why?" I told her everything. She looked between shocked and disbelieving.

"Holy shit you're an uber freak."

"First off yes yes I am. And second who the hell taught you the word uber." I said seriously then burst out laughing. She smacked my arm playfully.

"I can take you to Boston you know."

"You would do that?"

"Sure what are frienemies for?"

"True that." This time we both burst out laughing.

*******************traveling********************************

We were at the city border line. We were looking at each other.

"I suppose this is goodbye." I said.

"No just for now we'll see each other again we have all eternity.'

"Goodbye friend." I pulled her into a big hug.

"Good luck." And then she ran away. I sighed and turned around looking at the huge city. Yeah this is going to be easy. I took a step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Ummm…………. I have too many excuses for not writing but I won't bother you guys with writing them. I really hope you like this if not tell me why.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned either series but sadly I don't**_**.**

I have found out a few things while in this hell hole. One, I don't sparkle… I don't know if I'm happy or not I kinda wanted to be all sparkly and what not. Two, I don't like big cities. Three, well I haven't really got a third reason but I sure as hell will find one.

Perhaps this isn't as easy as I expected. It's been three days and I still have nothing! What the hell am I even looking for?!? I mean I know Andrew is in Boston just where? Am I looking for a building, a hotel, a house, maybe even a cardboard box? Maybe I should stop talking to myself people are starting to look at me funny. I just realized I haven't heard Imaginary Edward. I'm starting to miss him and the real one too. On my part I think imaginary Edward is more fun.

_Why thank you. _What the fuck?! Where'd that voice come from?

_Your head._

But you're not imaginary Edward!

_No really what gave you that impression it might be that I'm a girl?!_

Jeez I was just stating a fact. Touchy much?

_Hmph! Well I should explain why there's a voice in your head so you don't think you're more insane then you already are. You see when you were changed even know you have powers. Those powers were the ones you already had. I'm your amazing gift you get to bring over from your half human life._

Since my change?

_Yes._

Then why did you wait till now to talk to me?! I've been going crazy of boredom!

_It was fun hearing you talk to yourself like an idiot talking._

Well now that I've found the most annoying constellation prize to becoming a vampire

_Hey!_

Shut up and don't interrupt my train of thought!

……………………_.._

Good. Now where was I? Oh yeah well after I found out that piece of information.I have continued my hopeless search for Andrew.

_I know where he is._

How the hell do you know that!?

_Because unlike you I was the more observant part of your brain. When you were in the car with him I noticed an old magazine with the words Property of Wally's Steel on the mailing label. _

Let me get this straight not only did you make me look like an idiot talking to myselfbut also made me walk in circles?

_Yes._

Why you little…

_Ok we can stand here calling each other names or we can go find him._

I suppose your right. I remember passing that building on Fifth Street. With my uber vampire speed I ran like a bat out of hell to the run down factory. Ok I know I'm a…a umm well I'm a

_Unique freak_

Thanks. Anyways even know I'm a

_Unique freak_

… this place scares the hell out of me. It has a big black iron gate that has plants growing on it. Then the factory is huge with black and grey bricks covering it and not to mention the lovely graffiti. I think some nice roses or something would make this place look better or maybe

_Stop stalling and go in already!_

Crabby pants. I decided that I should go all spider man and scale the side of the building and jumping onto the roof. Conveniently there is a huge vent thing on the roof. So I ripped off the cover and climbed in. Now you may be thinking why doesn't she just walk through the door? Well you see

_You have no reason do you?_

Nope not really. I looked through the vent and saw an empty broom closet. I again peel off the vent cover and hop out the vent. EWWWW! Dirty mop water! I jumped into dirty mop water!

_Suck it up pansy!_

Gosh! Why are you so mean!

_Just go find Andrew!_

I'm going! I slid into the empty the empty hall way not suspecting it to look so… clean. It didn't even look like a factory! I used my enhanced hearing to search for what I remembered his voice to be.

"Andrew where have you been!?" said an annoyed boys voice. Well that's all I needed. I flew off in the direction of the voice. It led me to a big iron door. Wow I'm surprised even I could hear through that.

_You would be._

What's that supposed to mean!? Hey I just noticed you don't have a name!

_You have a one track mind don't you? Don't answer that. I do have a name it's Alex._

Is that short for Alexandra or something

"What's that smell?"said an equally annoyed boys voice.

"What are you talking about Derk it smells perfectly fine." This time it was a girl.

"It's coming from outside the door." The one named Derk said. Hmm I wonder if he means me.

_Of course he does stupid!_

Just as I was about to reply the door was flung open and I was tackled. Me and this Derk kid flew through the wall into a different room. Now I was ticked. I snarled at him and flew him off me. He looked at me shocked then snapped out of it and lunged. I side stepped it but he rebounded off the wall into me.

_He's a damn werewolf! Destroy him!_

"You stupid mutt get the hell off me!" I hissed as I threw him into a light. I jumped up just into time to see him stand up shakily. I growled again and we started circling each other. I saw three teenagers come into the hall with shocked expressions but quickly changed into alert. They started to run forward but were stopped by a booming voice.

"DON'T!" All behold Andrew stepped through the good size hole we put in the wall. I didn't really pay much attention to him I was busy focusing on the dog in front of me. I gave off another ferrous growl and got into a crouch. Derk was about to attack again too when Andrew ran in front of him pulling him back.

"What the hell Andrew!?"

"She doesn't mean it!"

"Like hell she doesn't!" I gave another annoyed growl. That shut them up quickly.

"It's alright young one." Derk gave a snort and Andrew threw him a look that said not helping. As much as I didn't want to I stood up slowly. Andrew walked forward giving Derk to the other boy.

"My name is Andrew and yours." He said formally putting his hand out for me to shake. Oh he doesn't recognize me.

"Isabella Swan."

**A/N: **_**R&R. PWEAS :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOOO! I'm back from somewhere you people shall never know! Sry I haven't written but at least I am now and I shall take this time to answer questions to this story and what not. First off I know your confused so I shall try to explain more . Also I haven't read the third book to the darkest powers series sooo….my story shall follow from the second book . Third, my vampires have blue eyes so be happy .I also should explain that Bella is vampire/witch/necromancer/demon/werewolf/shaman she's basically a bit of everything. Fourth, ummmm what's a beta? Also, I love reading your guys reviews! Sry for the long A/N but wanted 2 do it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_thinking"_

"_**Alex talking"**_

"**flashback"**

"talking"

**Catching Up**

I smirked up at Andrew as I waited for the realization of the meaning of my name to hit. Andrew pulled his hand away slowly not believing the words I said. "No, no that can't be right your lying." Andrew had whispered this so low it was almost hard for me to hear.

"Why on earth would I lie about my name?" I didn't mean to explode but it's been a long day even for me. He seemed to believe my words somewhat so he started to study me. To admit it was starting to creep me out. As the seconds ticked bye the guy didn't even blink. So to break out of this creepiness I decided I would have to talk first. "So do you believe me or not. I mean I came all this way to find you and I had to part with my frienemy which I really didn't want to just to find you?" He looked like he finally got my point but was interrupted when he was about to speak.

"Your insane aren't you?" This wonderful comment came from the one I guessed was Derek. I was about to kick his ass all over again when Andrew stepped in front of him and began talking.

"Bella what happened to you? Why do you look different? Are you alright?..." He continued with his mantra of questions until he was cut off once again by Derek.

"Wait you know this physco?" I decided to ignore him for now because it seemed to anger him more.

"Whoa there Andrew slow your roll I'm alright for now so why don't we sit down and I can tell you the whole story."

"Well.." And que the annoying interruption.

"STOP IGNORING ME! How can you trust this...this thing?" It seems Derek had gotten fed up with being ignored. This made it even funnier because his face was all red.

"Hush puppy." I said calmly trying to tick him off even more. Not surprisingly I succeeded. He was shaking ready to tackle me. But Andrew threw a sharp glare in his direction and spoke in an annoyed and angered tone.

"That's quite enough if you don't like it go somewhere else. As I was saying follow me this way." He started down the hallway leaving an annoyed Derek behind him. As I walked back him I couldn't help but stick my tongue out and jog up to Andrew to dodge the vase ,that somehow survived our fight earlier, flew at my head. We continued down the hallway till we reached a room that said employees only on the door. Andrew opened it up to reveal a homey break lounge. It had two yellow couches facing one and other with recliner on the end. Besides the furniture there was a small kitchen and plastic table with chairs. Andrew took a seat on the couch while I sat on the recliner. Chloe, Simon, Victoria, and surprisingly Derek who actually followed filled in the on the couches. Andrew looked at me waiting to explain. So I took an unneeded deep breath and started my long explanation.

"It'll be easier if I start from the beginning so I'll just tell my life story for those of you who don't know me and for those who do it'll answer your questions. My name is Bella Swan last year I moved to Forks, Washington with my father Charlie and fell in love with Edward Cullen the vampire. " And from there I went on telling them about James and how he hunted me and on to how Edward left me, how Andrew saved me, and how I added vampire to my list of weird things I am.

They stared at me shocked and heartbroken from my epic story. And of course Derek broke this silence.

"So wait your telling us your half vampire/demons/shaman/necromancer/werewolf/witch!"

"Actually to be precise she's only one type of demon, fire demon to particular." Andrew added this handy fact randomly. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"So what can you do?" The one named Victoria asked curiously.

"Umm well to be honest I'm not really sure." I said sheepishly. Everyone was amazed at my lack of knowledge about my own self.

"Well then I say we do some tests and find out. How bout it Bella would mind taking some tests." Andrew said excitedly.

_**Sure let them cut you open like a science experiment.**_

_Where exactly have you been this whole time?_

_**Watching the show its pretty entertaining.**_

_My life is not some kind of trashy soap opera!_

_**Sure as hell could of fooled me!**_

_WHY I OUGHTA… _I stopped talking to Alex and myself in my head when I noticed everyone starring at me weirdly.

"Crazy." Derek coughed out.

"Sorry I was talking to this voice in my head named Alex she's really annoying and..." I had to stopp myself noticing I sounded even more crazier than normal. "Know what just forget about it and let's take some tests!" I said overly peppy.

"Well oooooooook then." Andrew said a little cautiously while the others kept their distance from me. Well this day couldn't get any funner…..I hope.

**A/N: Review pwease I love reading them no matter what they say!**


End file.
